


Wings

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [490]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Comfort, Fallen Angel Gabriel, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam/Gabriel where Gabriel has really low self-esteem post-fall and Sam helps him feel better about himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Gabriel sat on the bed quietly, not even looking up when Sam came walking in the room.

“Gabriel? What-what are you doing here in my bedroom?”

“Hey there, Sam.” Gabriel’s voice wasn’t the chipper, happy voice that Sam was used to hearing, and he grew concerned.

“Gabe? What’s wrong?” Sam asked, walking over and sitting down by the Archangel.

“It’s-it’s nothing….don’t worry about it. I shouldn’t be troubling you.” Gabriel sighed, starting to get up.

“No, wait.” Sam said, grabbing onto Gabriel, and sitting him back down. “You’re gonna tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s…it’s the fact that the angels fell. _I_ fell. Everything just seems to be a mess….and then our wings….”

“I bet they’re beautiful.” Sam said.

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you could see them.” Gabe said solemnly. “They’re frayed. Burnt. We can’t even use them anymore.”

“That doesn’t mean they aren’t beautiful still.” Sam said. “And you’re an Archangel, Gabe. I’m betting yours are some of the most beautiful of all.”

“You’re just saying that to make me-”

“I’m saying it because I think it’s true. I consider it to be true. If your wings are like anything that lore states….they are beautiful. And I think that they still are.”

“You can’t even see the-”

“If I could….I wouldn’t change what I’m saying. No matter what. They are beautiful. Lie down, on your stomach.” Sam said.

Gabriel moved, and lied down on the bed, and Sam moved above him, taking the shirt off of Gabriel’s body.

“Would the wings be right here?” Sam asked, touching the areas he guessed they would be at.

“Yeah.”

Sam leaned down and pressed kisses to Gabe’s back.

“Beautiful.” Sam murmured, giving another kiss. “Amazing….” He kept giving kisses until he’d mapped out Gabriel’s back with kisses where his wings would be.

Gabriel had quieted down underneath Sam, and Sam turned him over, finding Gabriel’s face filled with emotion.

Gabriel reached up, wrapping his arms around Sam, burying his face in Sam’s chest, and Sam held Gabriel there without saying anything.


End file.
